overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Torbjörn
Torbjörn is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio At its height, Overwatch possessed one of the most advanced armaments on the planet, which could be traced to the workshop of an ingenious engineer named Torbjörn Lindholm. Before the Omnic Crisis, Torbjörn had gained notoriety for designing weapons systems used by countries around the world. However, his belief that technology must serve a better vision for humanity put him at odds with his employers, who desired to control his weapons using networked computer intelligence. Torbjörn had a deep mistrust of sentient robotic intelligence, and while many of his peers wrote this off as paranoia, his worst fears were realized when the robot populations of the world turned against their human creators during the Omnic Crisis. Because of his engineering genius, he was recruited to join the original Overwatch strike team, and his many inventions proved integral to ending the crisis. In the years that followed, Overwatch became an international peacekeeping force, and Torbjörn remained a critical resource for all of its technological needs and signature weapons systems. But in the aftermath of Overwatch's fall, many of Torbjörn's weapons were stolen or stashed away around the world. Feeling responsible for his creations, Torbjörn is determined to stop them from falling into the wrong hands and wreaking havoc on the innocent. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Clicking Heels *Fisticuffs *Overload Victory Poses Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *Hard Work Pays Off (default) *A Chicken Out Of A Feather (You're making a chicken out of a feather.) *Completion Date? (Completion date? When it's done.) *Don't Get Caught (Don't get caught with your beard in the letterbox.) *Engineers (People always underestimate the engineers.) *I'm Giving It All I've Got! *I'm Swedish! (For the last time, I'm Swedish!) *Leave This To An Expert *Let's Not Buy The Pig (Let's not buy the pig while it's still in the bag.) *Some Assembly Required *Working As Intended Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *In Your Face *Refreshing *Ride 'Em Achievements Story Torbjörn was one of the Ironclad Guild's top weapons designers and engineers whose machinery was used around the world. Among his designs was the Titan, a giant mech capable of efficient urban development. When the Omnic Crisis began, the God Programs weaponized Titans and other weaponry Torbjörn developed. Torbjörn's knowledge of the weapons gave him an integral role in Overwatch's original strike team, alongside Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Ana Amari, and Liao. Torbjörn stayed with Overwatch until its collapse. In Destroyer, Torbjörn travels to Kurjikstan to combat a Titan that was destroying the city of Boklovo. He found out that it was piloted by his old coworker Sven, and quickly dispatched him before crashing the Titan. At the time of the Overwatch Recall, Torbjörn was in Russia, near Moscow or Novgorod. Personality Torbjörn was always distrustful of self-aware AI and even after the first Omnic Crisis, he's distasteful towards Omnics regardless of their personality, as shown by his disdain for Zenyatta and his anger when a match is in Numbani, a city where humans and Omnics live in peace together. Torbjörn also seems to have a playful side, as seen in the animated short, Recall where there is a picture of him and Mercy dressed up for Halloween in Winston's laboratory. Notes *Torbjörn can build a deadly turret to help him dominate an area. *Use scrap to create armor packs for allies. *Turrets, when upgraded properly, can function without his assistance in taking out heroes. *Torbjörn and Bastion can work together to create a formidable Defense by using Torbjörn's turrets and Bastion's Sentry mode. *Two Torbjörn heroes with both turrets make an unstoppable defense. *Building a level 2 turret takes only a few moments, re-positioning the turret often will keep attackers on their toes and make it more difficult to find and destroy. *Look for opportunities to attack enemies with your weapon, using primary fire at long range and secondary fire at short range. Both do good damage to enemies but more importantly, they build your ultimate meter. Use your ultimate when enemies make a coordinated attack. *When using Molten Core, it can be advantageous to leave your turret and go on the offensive with your weapon. The turret HP raises to 800 during Molten Core making it extremely difficult to destroy even with focused fire. Meanwhile, your own HP raises to 500, and you gain increased attack speed, turning you into a formidable threat. Just be careful not to overextend, if you die during Molten Core, your turret loses it's bonus damage and HP. Trivia *Due to his complex Swedish name, it is often mispronounced. The pronunciation is intended to be said as "Tore-be-urn." *Torbjörn's skin Barbarossa translates to "red beard" in Italian. *Torbjörn's ability Molten Core may be a reference to the name of a raid instance in World of Warcraft called The Molten Core. *Torbjörn's rare character skins are written in Swedish, translating into Blue, Lemon, Green and Plum respectively. *Several of Torbjörn's voicelines are old Swedish proverbs translated into English. *Torbjörn's surname, Lindholm, is likely a reference to Lindholmen, a prominent engineering district in Gothenburg, Sweden. *Torbjörn shares many similarities with the Dwarf race of Blizzard's ever popular MMORPG World of Warcraft Patch changes }} de:Torbjörn fr:Torbjörn ja:トールビョーン pl:Torbjörn ru:Торбьорн Category:Character Category:Hero